Bakura
by creul
Summary: REVIEW PLEASE, I got the Plot now ;)
1. Default Chapter

Creulpunishment- I don't own yugi-oh ok so fuck u don't sue me bitch got that? Anyway review plz thx  
  
Chapter 1 The Dream Yugi - Hey Bukura Whats happening?  
  
Bakura - Just got a millenium rod up my ass  
  
Yugi - wow that's all that's wrong with you today?  
  
Bakura - Ya!  
  
Yugi - NEW RECORD!!!!  
  
Bukara - shut the fuck up bitch  
  
Yugi - (pulls out gun and shoots bukura in leg) Now what BITCH!!!@  
  
Bukura - Why Yugi WHY!!!!!  
  
Yugi - BUHAHAHAH! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!  
  
Bukura - Wake up! Wake Up! Yugi Wake up!  
  
Yugi - Huh. I was dreaming DAMN IT !!!  
  
Bukura - what the fuck are you talking about?  
  
Yugi - Bitch I thought I shot you.  
  
Bukura - Well you didn't bitch  
  
Yugi - well now im gonna. ( pulls out gun and shoots bukura in leg)  
  
Bukura - YOU BITCH!  
  
Yugi - MUHAHAHHAHAH!  
  
2 hours later..  
  
Police man - Yugi what happened hear?  
  
Bukura - THAT MOTHER FUCKER SHOT ME IN THE LEG!!!  
  
Yugi - Of course I didn't officer he is merely dillusional.  
  
Bukura - FUCK YOU!!  
  
Yugi - Officer I assure you she is dillusional.  
  
Police Officer - (Thinks yugi is quite cute) Why yes ill take her to the mental office right away (smiles)  
  
Bakura - I'LL GET YOU BITCH!!!  
  
Yugi - shut the fuck up. I'll vist you in your new home. (evil smile) 


	2. Bakura's Ecscape

Chapter 2 Bakura's Escape  
  
Bakura - This plays sucks big monkey dicks.  
  
Cell mate - Well, you can suck mine if you like.  
  
Bukura - (Looks over) no thanks  
  
Cell mate - bitch fuck me in the ass.  
  
Bakura - (Zaps him with millenium eye)  
  
Cell mate - BITC.  
  
Bakura - (Melts bars and runs for it)  
  
Later at yugi's house  
  
Yugi - Finnaly that crack pot is shut up.  
  
Solemon - Ya your right yugi she can fuck a duck.  
  
Yugi - got that right.  
  
Solemon - ima go fuck your mom ok?  
  
Yugi - Cool with me. Cya Later.  
  
Solemon - Ok (walks off)  
  
(Bakura jumps through window and kills yugi's grandpa)  
  
Yugi - BITCH IMA SHOOT YOU AGAIN!! 


	3. The Duel

Chapter Three - The Duel  
  
Bakura - lets settle this over a game of Duel Monsters  
  
Yugi - (drops gun) Fine then prepare to be owned.  
  
Bakura - We'll just see about that.  
  
Yugi - Heh lets go  
  
Bakura - Lets do this.  
  
Right at that moment a large explosion goes off in the north and everything shakes.  
  
Bakura - What the fuck was that?!  
  
Yugi - I don't know. Lets go check it out.  
  
Bakura - Ya  
  
Yugi and Bakura - (Run out in the direction of explosion)  
  
Yugi - apparently the cops made it here first.  
  
Bakura - Officer! Officer! What happenned here??  
  
Officer - We have no clue. Most likely a bomb of some sort.  
  
Yugi - Hmmmmmm.  
  
Bakura - Pretty suspicious huh?  
  
Yugi - Ya, Very suspicious.  
  
Bukura - who do you think would do a thing like this?  
  
Yugi - No Idea.  
  
Bukura - are you thinking what im thinking ??  
  
Yugi - Hmmmm, maybe  
  
Bukura - lets solve this.  
  
Yugi - Bitch , how are we gonna solve this?  
  
Bukura - I don't know , how bout we just do our duel to settle this thing??  
  
Yugi - Good idea. Bitch your going down  
  
If Anyone can write a good duel scene where yugi wins barely plz send it to me creulpunishment@yahoo.com I will put your name up on it. Thanks  
  
After duel.  
  
Yugi - Nice duel bukura.  
  
Bukura - you are good.  
  
Yugi - Heh thanks  
  
Bukura - So you wanna go get some ice cream or something?  
  
Yugi - Bitch , don't think I forgot you killed my grandpa.  
  
Bukura - .. Yugi Please ... NOOOOO .. 


	4. The Threat

Creul - Please keep your reviews coming so I can adjust accordingly  
  
Chapter 4 - The Threat  
  
Yugi - Finally, revenge for my grandpa.  
  
Yugi gives a light smile with entwisted evil over to Bukura.  
  
Bakura - What?! Huh?!  
  
Yugi - You.. You. You son of a bitch!!  
  
Bakura - I I I'm sorry.  
  
Yugi glances with supreme anger at Bakura.  
  
Yugi - you think sorry will clear up my grandpa dieing HUH? HUH?  
  
Bakura stares with fear into the eyes into a seemingly possessed monster.  
  
Bakura - Yugi.. Yugi please don't do it you will regret it god please.  
  
Yugi stares over with incompetence.  
  
Yugi - You think your going to get of that easily?  
  
Bakura - Well .. Ya?  
  
Yugi - Bitch, you think my grandpa was that worthless?  
  
Bakura -Nooo.  
  
Yugi - You do too and you're going to pay. I'm going to slice your throat like turkey on thanksgiving evening.  
  
Bakura - Please, Yugi, please I beg of you spare me.  
  
Yugi - why should I?  
  
Bakura - Well, I'm a human we all make mistakes..  
  
Yugi stares with his expression getting angrier  
  
Bakura - Right..?  
  
Yugi - I'll give you 1 week and only 1 week to find some way to make it up to me. 1 week passes and I hear nothing I'll have your ass.  
  
Bakura - Thank you Yugi.  
  
Just then some unknown person walks out from the shadows.  
  
Unknown man - Well can I join the party.  
  
Yugi and Bakura - WHAT THE?! 


	5. The Unknown Man

Creul - keep reviews comin please :-D  
  
Chapter 5 - The unknown Man  
  
Yugi - Who are you?  
  
Unknown Man - I'm your worst nightmare.  
  
Yugi- HaHaHa!  
  
Unknown Man - Heh you think I lie?  
  
Yugi - Yes, I do  
  
Bakura - Really, who are you  
  
Unkonown Man - I have come in search of you Bakura.  
  
Bakura - ?!  
  
Unknown Man - Don't worry about that right now.  
  
Bakura - ..  
  
Unknown man - So Yugi what are you gonna do to Bakura again?  
  
Yugi - I'll probably Kill her.  
  
Unknown Man - Not well I'm here.  
  
Yugi - Hahaha Who and what army?  
  
Unknown Man - Me and This army.  
  
(6 men walk out from the shadows)  
  
Yugi - Oh Shit!!!! (Yugi runs for it)  
  
Unknown Man - STOP HIM!!! (6 men run after him) Bakura come with me.  
  
Bakura - Ok (Procceds to follow him)  
  
Unknown Man - Yugi you know he is not the real yugi.  
  
Bakura - What?!  
  
Unknown Man - The real yugi is being held at a castle very distant from here.  
  
Bakura - Oh. (Seemingly confused)  
  
Unknown Man - We must bring the currupt Yugi back and trade him for the real Yugi.  
  
Bakura - hmm.  
  
Unknown Man - come With me and help us do this.  
  
Bakura - I shall.  
  
Creul-All you who have been complaining for a plot here it is. 


End file.
